


Already Gone

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, and sad to read, nope - Freeform, sad to write, this was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from tumblr prompt: Ian tells Mickey he's marrying another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> first of all how dare you. second of all i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> **think of matt as alex pettyfer**

Ian answered the door of his apartment in only his boxers and a t-shirt. Whoever the fuck was knocking on his door at 2 in the morning was about to be faced with a very irate sleep deprived human.

Flinging open the door Ian was shocked to see Mickey Milkovich leaning against the wall opposite his door. Narrowing his eyes at his ex-lover Ian said spitefully,

"What the fuck are you doing here Mickey?"

The thug shrugged and pushed past Ian into the apartment as he said,

"Just decided to drop by. Talked to Mandy today. She told me some interesting news."

Snorting the redhead shut the door and retorted,

"And that's why you're here? What, did you come by to congratulate me or something?"

Mickey was standing in his living room, looking awfully out of place, and was picking up the pictures on his end table and examining them.

He picked up a picture of Ian and a fit blonde man. Narrowing his eyes he tried to play nonchalant as he waved the picture around and said,

"This him? Your  _boyfriend_?"

He said it in a condescending tone and Ian glared before snatching the picture back and snapping,

"Fiancé actually.But I guess you already knew that. Why else would you be here after you haven't been in contact for  _five fucking years_."

Mickey shrugged before plopping on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. Looking around the empty apartment he picked his fingernails and asked,

"So where is lover-boy, huh? Out for a night on the town?"

Righting the pictures and kicking Mickey's feet off the table Ian scowled and said,

"No.  _Matt_ is at work. He's a nurse at the ER. He works overnight shifts a few days a week." 

Raising an eyebrow Mickey said,

"Oh yeah? You think you'll need someone to keep you company on nights like that?"

Glaring at the thug Ian ran his hands through his hair saying,

"Uh no. Thanks but no thanks." 

Mickey made a face before saying sarcastically,

"What, you think you're better then me now? Cause you're fucking engaged to a nurse? Cause you live in a Northside apartment now? Well guess what Gallagher? You're still Southside like me. Just cause you're getting your gay ass fucking fairy tale wedding don't change shit Gallagher."

Raising an eyebrow Ian said,

"Wow someone sure is bitter. What did you expect Mickey? That I would come running back to you? That I would be okay having a secret relationship for the rest of my life? Fucking against ally walls and hiding who I am? No thank you."

Looking at the picture he took a deep breath and continued,

"I don't have to hide with Matt. I can hold his hand without worrying he'll break my fingers. I can kiss him without being afraid I'll get punched in the face. Hell, he even was the first one to say 'I love you'. I didn't have to wait or try to figure it out on my own." 

Mickey looked away then and when he turned back to Ian the redhead was shocked to see a slight wetness welling in the thug's eyes.

Taking a breath Ian forced himself to be cold and to keep his voice hard as he walked over and opened the front door,

"I think you should go now Mick."

The thug tried to discreetly wipe his eyes as he stood and slowly shuffled out around Ian into to hallway. The redhead watched him for a moment before turning around. As he was about to close the door he heard,

"Hey Gallagher!"

Turning to face Mickey Ian was surprised when the thug pushed him back into the apartment and into the wall with his lips on Ian's. 

Mickey kissed him hard and long before he pulled away. Taking a deep breath he brushed his fingers over Ian's cheek once before whispering,

"I hope he makes you happier then I did." 

He pecked the redhead once more before pulling away and walking out of the apartment. 


End file.
